


super gonna do it

by yarnwithpictures



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, kinda smut??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnwithpictures/pseuds/yarnwithpictures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has absolutely nothing to do with game grumps, but the title is relevant, so fuck it.<br/>Pearl crams for a test and stuff somehow gets saucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	super gonna do it

**Author's Note:**

> I improv-ed this to my friend and then wrote it out in January. I dunno why it took me so long to finish/ post, but it's done now, so I thought I should share it. I might be bad at writing this stuff. I honestly don't know. Give me feedback maybe?

Pearl blinked, long and slow. The feeling of rolling her eyes back until there was a bit of pain had become more entertaining than reading through the same sentence over and over again.

She picked up her can of monster and gulped some of it through a little bendy straw. How much she’d actually managed to drink was a mystery. Pearl was pretty sure she’d seen the freckles on her arms move more than once, but that seemed less important to her than passing her classes.

Suddenly, there was a bump from the other room. She snapped around, the straw still trapped between her teeth splattering green liquid on the wall next to her. Another noise.

Someone was in her dorm.

Feeling twice as threatened because it was suddenly dark outside her window, she pulled the comforter off of her bed and hid underneath it, grabbing her phone. The first person that came to mind was Amethyst, so she shrunk further into the blanket, ignoring a text from Garnet that she’d missed a while ago, and fumbled until she found and called the correct number.

Amethyst picked up after two rings, “Mm?”

“Amethyst,” Pearl whispered hoarsely, “you have to come here now, someone’s in my dorm I’m gonna die please help-” The flow of words was difficult to keep up with.

“Okay, calm down,” she was whispering, too, “What are you hearing? Are you okay?”

“Footsteps!” Pearl whimpered, “There’s an axe murderer in my dorm Amethyst, come and get me.”

“D’you know for sure that it’s an axe murderer?”

“No, of course not!” the level of her own frustrated stage whisper seemed to scare her, so she made it softer. “They’re moving things around, they’re really close to my room Amethyst what do I do?”

No answer.

“Amethyst?”

The line was quiet.

_“Amethyst!”_

A dark figure jumped into the doorway, silhouetted by the light of the other room. “Boo!”

Pearl screamed.

Amethyst erupted with laughter, clutching the doorframe for support. “Gotcha!” she continued to howl, and fell to the floor when Pearl lobbed a pillow at her. She curled up into a ball on the floor and growled from inside her blanket.

“Oh come on, that was funny,” Amethyst wiped a tear away proudly and got up to toss Pearl’s pillow back onto her bed.

The room was a mess. Cans of assorted energy drinks littered the floor, and a wide circle of books surrounded Pearl underneath the only source of light in the whole room, like a police helicopter highlighting a criminal. Pearl looked tiny in the center, like a little bean. Or a potato.

Amethyst walked up and stood over her, hands on her hips. “Sorry, P, I could _not_ let that chance slip through my fingers.”

Pearl grumbled.

She put her hands on her knees, trying to find Pearl’s face in the bundle. “You okay?”

Pearl’s eyes came out of hiding and squinted angrily at her. Amethyst assumed this was a ‘yes’ and straightened, “Dude, how long have you been studying?”

The anger became deep thought, and after a few seconds, she shrugged from inside her cocoon.

Amethyst cocked an eyebrow, “You need to stop before those energy drinks give you a heart attack.”

Pearl’s head made an appearance as she fiercely stuck her chin out, “YOU’RE THE ONE JUMPING OUT AT ME! I WAS SCARED, DAMMIT!”

The sudden hollering made Amethyst hold her hands up in defence. “Okay, I’m sorry! Just get out of the textbook crop circle.”

Pearl firmly rejected Amethyst’s suggestion by hiding inside the blanket again. Amethyst sighed. She was so prissy.

“Come on, P,” Amethyst hauled Pearl away from the harsh light, pushing books out of the way and trying not to laugh at the constant grumble coming from inside.

It was considerably darker in every other part of Pearl’s bedroom besides the well-lit den in the center. Seriously, the glare was intense. Amethyst stopped dragging Pearl when they were a few feet from the door, away from the spotlight.

“Hey, you gonna get outta there or what?”

Pearl didn’t move.

“Peeeaaarl,” Amethyst wrapped her arms around the bundle and pulled her up into a sitting position. “C’mon.”

Pearl’s head popped out again. “You’re so mean to me.”

“Since when?”

“Ugh.”

Amethyst chortled as Pearl kicked out of the blanket, revealing a very baggy t-shirt, sweatpants, and socks. She was really cute in couch potato clothes. Especially when she looked all tired like that. Amethyst thought so, anyway.

Pearl rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand and caught Amethyst staring at her. She stuck her tongue out at her like a pouty little kid, still bitter about being scared earlier. Amethyst laughed jovially anyway and shoved her arm in response.

“Nerd.”

Pearl hummed. She was tired. Cramming came to mind again, and she looked forebodingly over her shoulder at her books.

“Nu-uh,” Amethyst scolded and tugged on Pearl’s shirt until she turned towards the door. “No more.”

Pearl nodded and yawned, picking a string coming from one of the tears in Amethyst’s pants to stare at. She did so for about a minute, either unaware of or indifferent about the fact that Amethyst was practically examining her face, memorizing the lines and the bags with a weightless feeling in her stomach.

Amethyst’s shoulder was really warm. It was nice having someone near after hours of just astrophysics and a few other subjects to keep her company. Pearl snapped herself out of her stupor with a sniff and looked around like she’d suddenly remembered losing something.

“What?”

Pearl ignored Amethyst’s question and reached over to her left, grabbing an unopened can from underneath a small table.

“Where do you even get all of that stuff from? D’you have a dealer?”

She was ignored again as Pearl snapped it open and slurped the top, screwing her face up when the drink filled her mouth.

Amethyst shook her head, amazed that one person could drink so much of it without keeling over. “How many of those have you had?”

Pearl chewed on the lip of the can for a moment before shaking her head. Amethyst was understandably worried; Pearl got addicted to things like this pretty easily.

“You should probably... not- do that. Anymore.”

Pearl held the can really gently, like she was handling a small animal. “Can I finish this one?”

The tone of Pearl’s voice melted Amethyst’s resolve. “Yeah, sure.”

This seemed to cheer Pearl up a little, because she finally put more weight against Amethyst’s shoulder and relaxed into her place on the floor.

Amethyst continued to stare, trying to memorize how Pearl’s top lip curved up when her mouth was open, and what the shadow beneath her eyes was shaped like. She was beautiful, and delicate, and soft, but hardened at the same time, and… probably didn’t think about Amethyst that way at all.

Well, she didn’t know that for sure- but the possibility that she was imagining things when Pearl smiled at her in a certain way or laughed a little too hard at a dumb joke was too scary to ignore. It kept Amethyst quiet when she wanted to tell Pearl that she had a nice laugh, and that her smile was really pretty when it made her eyes shine.

An impulsive thought came to mind: why not just go for it? They were alone. She could just say something. Or drop a hint, start a conversation about it.

Yeah, why not? She could do that. Easy peasy. Just. Say something.

“Wanna do it?”

Pearl immediately choked on her drink, coughing as it shot up her nose. The bottom of the can _clonked_ onto the hardwood floor as she covered her mouth, monster coming out of her nostrils. The inside of her head _burned._

Amethyst sat watching this happen in horror, shocked that she’d managed to fuck something so simple up so badly. She leapt to her feet and ran to the bathroom to grab a rag, listening to Pearl hack and wheeze with a knot tightening in her stomach. Why the hell had she said that? What had _possessed_ her? She rushed getting the rag wet and was a bit too forceful as she wrung it out. When she returned, Pearl had tears running down her face. The knot in her gut squirmed.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Amethyst sat down next to her again, a little further away this time, and handed her the rag. Pearl took it and covered her face, still choking. Going against her better judgement, Amethyst rubbed Pearl’s back firmly with her knuckles, encouraging her to breathe normally again.

When the coughing died down and turned into panting, Amethyst stopped and put her hands in her lap. Pearl’s face was almost as red as it was when she had been choking; it was mostly around her cheeks now.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them and settled in. Amethyst began to consider her options. She would leave and go into hiding. No one would ever find her in a shack in the woods. She could forage for food and make friends with deer, maybe become a witch, all of that before she would die alone an old and haggard woman who had never known love.

Pearl snapped her out of that depressing- if overdramatic, train of thought by pressing their shoulders together again. She was fiddling with the hem of her shirt when Amethyst looked over.

“... Why?” Pearl figured that if she picked up from before she’d started to hack up a lung, this conversation would be at least a little bit less awkward.

Amethyst didn’t know what she meant at first, but then she remembered her word vomit from a few minutes ago. Pearl actually wanted to talk about this. “What?” She raised her eyebrows incredulously, her surprised voice cracking with the question.

Pearl made an odd motion with her shoulders, widened her eyes, and raised her eyebrows as if to say, ‘...y’know…’

“Oh.” Okay… so this was happening. Amethyst could think of quite a few reasons, but she honestly hadn’t intended to ask that question at all.

“I dunno, I-” she made a frustrated motion with her hands. “Cause I like you? Why else?” she hid behind her bangs as she spoke.

Pearl was bewildered, to say the least. She didn’t really know how to respond to that, other than with blind acceptance and some honest consideration. “Oh. But. I look awful right now.”

Amethyst sort of shrugged at this, because she didn’t think so- well, Pearl totally looked like a hermit, but Amethyst liked her a little too much, so as a consequence, she just looked like a very cute hermit in her eyes.

Of course, instead of saying, ‘you look good to me all the time,’ what came out was, “I-unn-mm.”

Pearl mistook Amethyst’s nervous gibberish for words and leaned towards her, “What?”

Amethyst looked up, ready to tell Pearl to forget she’d said anything, but then they were suddenly _very_ close.

She didn’t breathe. Or move. If she moved, something bad would happen and Pearl would hate her forever-

Pearl’s mind had gone completely blank. Should she be doing something?

The seconds crawled by, Amethyst’s heart was hammering and what should she _do?_

Fuck it. Amethyst tilted her head a little to the left, leaned forward, and kissed her.

Pearl didn’t react at first; she had still been processing the whole 'being two inches away from Amethyst’s face' thing. When she finally turned her head and opened her mouth just a little, Amethyst threw her arms around Pearl’s neck and bowled her over because _fuck yeah_ this was _happening._

Pearl couldn’t tell where up was anymore. Her hands remained frozen at Amethyst’s sides for a moment because she was suddenly really warm and being kissed Amethyst was kissing her oh- no, don’t flip out, stay calm, focus.

The kiss had been pretty awful up until Pearl stopped internally screaming and actually kissed back. She tried to un-bundle her nerves and slid her hands around Amethyst’s waist; scratched at the small of her back while the other hand was flat between her shoulder blades.

Amethyst seemed to like this a lot, considering the way she arched her back and hummed against Pearl’s upper lip. She stretched and rocked forward a little, sighing as she moved back down. Pearl’s hands balled up into fists at the friction this created, and she shivered when Amethyst’s raspy laugh bounced off of her chin.

She was so warm, and she smelled really nice- tasted better; Pearl ran her tongue over Amethyst’s bottom lip and pushed it against the corner of her mouth. Her hands travelled up Amethyst’s shirt as she kissed back ardently, capturing Pearl’s lip between her teeth and tugging until it escaped.

Amethyst was seeing stars. Pearl tasted like sugar, and she felt good pressed up against her chest and her belly and the insides of her thighs. She wanted to sigh every time those big hands pressed flat against her back, or whenever her spindly fingers explored her sides and kneaded her ribs.

Without much warning, Pearl rolled over, putting Amethyst on her back. She giggled against Pearl’s cheek, and her heart skipped a beat when she felt Pearl move down and push a smile into her neck.

Amethyst seemed to like this too, Pearl noted, licking a little spot at the top of her neck where it met her jaw. She squirmed and had a hard time suppressing a laugh as Pearl peppered kisses from there to her collarbone. Sometimes she would lick a bit of warmth into Amethyst’s skin or bite at it before bringing her lips together.

Every little touch was starting to feel like fire. There was a live wire coiled up in Amethyst’s stomach that crackled whenever slender fingers grazed her hips and kneaded them into the floor. She balled Pearl’s shirt up with her fists and pulled all of the fabric towards the back of her neck in an attempt to get closer.

Pearl thought this might mean Amethyst wanted her shirt to come off- even though it was all underneath her armpits now, anyway- but she wanted to do something else first. The electricity in Amethyst’s stomach melted into gooey heat as Pearl dragged their bare skin together in a slow thrust.

“Nnh-!”

Amethyst was slowly tightening like a spring underneath her and it made Pearl dizzy. Adding a swirl to her thrust the second time awarded her with another cute little sound from Amethyst.

Pearl marvelled into the space behind her ear, “You’re so _soft.”_ She was getting lost in it, almost, how much like silk Amethyst’s skin was.

Amethyst whimpered. She dragged Pearl to her mouth and kissed her hard; she was so beautiful and good she was so _good-_

Garnet was suddenly standing in the doorway, her arms full of burritos. Nobody moved. Pearl’s face could rival a tomato.

Without a word, Garnet turned and left.

Seconds dragged by in total silence, and then Amethyst broke it with laughter while Pearl hid her face against Amethyst’s shoulder.

“Why are you laughing? That was awful!” Pearl knew- she just _knew_ that Garnet wasn’t going to bring this up the next day but she’d be _thinking_ it-

Pearl realized she’d been half whining, half mumbling this against Amethyst’s shirt, because she interrupted, “Pearl, calm down, it’s fine,” her smile was audible.

“No, it’s _not.”_

“Pearl.” The smile she’d heard a second ago was gone. Pearl peeked up at a now stony- faced Amethyst.

“D’you think she left the burritos?”

Pearl almost growled.

 _“Ow!_ What was that for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl smacks Amethyst, if that last part wasn't clear. I think it's kind of ambiguous but the flow is good so I kept it. Also, 'monster' isn't capitalized on purpose. Thanks for readin' my gay stuff ;*  
> EDIT!  
> It has been brought to my attention (in the comments below) that the last part of this has been done before! Before I wrote this, to be more specific. Go look at it here, it's funny ( http://crystal-roomies.tumblr.com/post/126535555129/insanityforever1-i-couldnt-resist ). I'm sorry to the owner of that blog/au, I honestly had no intention of referencing your art or stealing your idea; I honestly forgot that that happened until bruh pointed it out. I dunno how, I've been keeping up with your au since before the goobers kissed.   
> So, to conclude, this fic isn't a part of that college au. It's independent of that wonderful story, but somehow a piece of it broke out of my subconscious and made an appearance here. I thought I was being original, like that time when I was little and told my mom i was going to invent candy cigarettes.


End file.
